pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
PODORG BB2 - TWIST REVEAL
ATTENTION: Houseguests, please gather in the living room........... It's time to announce this season's twist!!!!! If you haven't yet noticed, the house is in QUITE the disarray after last season.... It seems as if Season 1's cast had an all-out BRAWL after the Reunion Party............. In fact, multiple DEAD BODIES were discovered littered around the house!!!!!!! ''' '''I'ts a damn bloody mess in there. Sorry to inform you houseguests, but PODORG's Production Staff is wayyyyy too cheap too hire investigators to figure out what in the hell happened in there.......... SO, we've decided to give the job to YOU guys!!!! ''' '''That's right :-) The twist for this season is that it will be one big game of CLUE! There's been an OUTRIGHT MASSACRE in the BB house and you all will spend the summer solving these murders! 15 dead bodies were discovered around the house - don't worry, they've all been removed :) We've narrowed down a total of 21 suspects who could have possibly committed these atrocities. ''' '''The facts we are unsure about are: WHO killled WHO??? and with WHAT did they kill them??? and WHERE was the murder committed??? We really need your help guys! We're willing to reward you GREATLY if you can solve these cases!!!!! ;-) How this is going to work: *'There are 15 murders to solve, and 15 advantages available to win :-)' *'There are 18 possible murder weapons thrown about the hosue in various rooms' *'There are 20 possible rooms to search in where the murders could have occurred' *'There are 21 possible suspects who could have committed the murders' IMPORTANT: The 15 murder victims will remain a secret, and are all also possible suspects! That means someone could have been murdered and ALSO murdered someone else! Every 24 hours you will be able to search a room or investigate an item, person, or piece of evidence in your DR chat. The hosts will then give you a summary of what you learned, and from there you can make another inquiry after 24 hours have passed. You may keep your findings to yourself or share them with your fellow houseguests; it's entirely up to you. Once you have gathered enough evidence and are confident you have solved one of the murders, your official guess MUST be in the following format: Victim: ' '''Murderer: ' 'Weapon: ' 'Location: ' 'You will only be notified if this is correct or incorrect. ' '''Guesses for solving a case count the same as investigating something or searching a room - meaning you must wait 24 hours in between each. Each case has a predetermined advantage. ''' '''You will be given descriptions of all 15 advantages for incentive: It is up to you whether you inform your fellow houseguests when you win an advantage. ''' '''Certain advantages have specific rules that apply to them, which will be explained to you when you obtain it. ' ' There you have it houseguests :-) Happy Solving! Category:Big Brother Season 2